Use Somebody
by danidarling
Summary: Bella decides to use Jacob's 21st birthday to her own advantage. Rated M for language and lemony goodness, AU.


_You know that I could use somebody/you know that I could use somebody/someone like you_

oooOooo

Five long years.

It had been five years since Bella's eighteenth birthday, and Edward and the rest of the Cullen's subsequent departure. Five years of being alone, five years of pain.

It had also been five years of turning down Jacob's frequent attempts at romance. Bella was no fool, she knew exactly what she was doing. She would turn to him for comfort, for the occasional bit of affection, for a friend. Leading him on. But, whenever he tried to push things a little too farther, when he held her a little too close, looked into her eyes a little too deeply, she'd push away, and change the course of the night, leaving him dejected, but still prepared to try for more.

But not tonight. It was Jacob's twenty-first birthday, and Bella had taken him on a tour of the many bars she had come to frequent in the Seattle area. Since she graduated (barely scraping by, relying heavily on the teachers and their generosity with extra credit) and had moved to Seattle to attend Seattle Pacific University. The move had changed her. She had gone from the quiet, introverted girl into a sarcastic, flirty woman…one who knew and had seen far too much for her years.

Bella had tried to keep to herself at first, focusing on her grades and keeping a low profile. However, her roommate, a loud, boisterous girl from California was having none of it, and had broken Bella out of her careful armor of near solitude she had spun around herself. This girl had introduced Bella into the world of frat parties and alcohol. She taught Bella how to take shots with the best of them, that chasers were unnecessary, and the correct method of a tequila shot (salt, tequila, lime) and had been there for her after she, in a drunken stupor, slept with her RA. Yes, Katie had thoroughly corrupted Bella, but she couldn't hate her for it.

And now, she was taking her tutelage and applying it to Jacob, showing him the ropes.

oooOooo

"What the hell is this?" Jacob asked, holding up the shot glass Bella had handed him when she returned to their table from the bar.. It was their third bar, and Jacob was hardly buzzed, Bella noted with a shake of her head. She wasn't sure if it was the amount of food he had eaten at the restaurant beforehand, or his werewolf metabolism, but either way he was remarkably steady. After four Coors Lights, she had decided Jacob was ready for his first shot.

Bella took a sip of her Long Island iced tea, and observed Jacob as he sniffed cautiously at the drink. His black hair was still cropped short, but not as short as it had been when he had first phased. He had finally stopped growing, topping out at an impressive 6'7", all of which was nicely muscled, and clad in low-slung dark-wash jeans and tight black tee. She licked her lips unconsciously.

'_Damn, Jake sure grew up nice._' She thought, before shaking her head, banishing the thought. Christ, what was wrong with her? But, as she looked him over once more, she could not deny that Jacob's boyish good looks had matured along with him, turning into one hell of a handsome man.

And she wasn't the only one who was noticing this. All evening, drunk women had been fairly fawning over Jacob, but he only had eyes for her. Which wasn't an entirely bad thing. Bella had been wondering for some time what it would just be like to give in for once, to let herself succumb to his romantic advances. Just one night with him…and then she'd be on her own way, and hopefully without any complications on his part.

"Bells! Yo, space case, I asked what this was?" He motioned to her, and she shook her head again, coming back to the bar.

"It's a Barney on acid." She replied, smirking slightly as she took another sip from her cup and resettled herself on the barstool, crossing her legs. She caught the bartender eyeing her appreciatively, and she lifted her cup in his direction, sending a small smirk his way. Jacob was completely oblivious to this exchange.

"You're fucking kidding me, right? A Barney on acid?" Jacob said, and Bella turned back to him, still smirking.

"Nope," She said, setting down her cup and picking up her own shot. " C'mon, it's time for your first shot, Jake, quit pussyfooting around." Jacob flinched around a grin.

"Oh, this coming from the hardcore drinker, eh?" Jacob laughed, and she allowed herself a short laugh in return.

"Damn straight. To you!" Bella motioned at him with her shot, and he did the same, before they both tossed them back. Bella set her glass down, and watched Jacob swallow. Her breath hitched slightly as she watched his Adam's apple move, as she watched his muscles flex under his shirt. Jacob set the glass down, shaking his head.

"Whoa." He said, looking slightly surprised.

"Happy, birthday, Jake. You're officially a man." Bella said playfully, sliding out of her chair, and giving him a light hug, wrapping her arms around his shoulder. Acting impulsively, she kissed the corner of his mouth, and he shivered, wrapping an arm around her waist and drawing her closer. They stayed that way for a few seconds, Jacob sitting, and Bella standing in between his legs, in his embrace.

Finally Jacob cleared his throat, and when he spoke, it was in a slightly huskier tone.

"Thanks, Bella…but, I'd say I probably a few more experiences to go before I could call myself a man." His warm breath, smelling of liquor washed over her face, tickling her ear, and she felt a shiver run down her own body, and he held her a bit closer, cupping her chin in his hand and bringing her face up until their eyes met.

His eyes were dark, swirling with a number of untold emotions and thoughts. His fingers brushed the bare sliver of skin exposed between her shirt and her skirt, and an electric current raced through her, and stepped back reflexively. Jacob's expression darkened, but he let her draw away without complaint.

"I-I'll just get us a couple of drinks," Bella managed to stutter out, thoroughly shaken by what had just happened. She made her way to the bar carefully, focusing on each step. Once there, she lifted her hand, and the bartender made his way over to her, a grin on his face.

"What can I get for you, beautiful?" He asked, leaning against the bar.

"Two adios motherfuckers," Bella replied without hesitation. The bartender lifted an eyebrow, but nodded, before turning to reach for the various bottles he would need. As he finally set the two glasses, filled with the electric-blue drink down in front of her, he cocked his head.

"Someone's looking for a good time, eh?" He asked, as Bella picked up the drinks. Allowing her lips to curve slightly, she turned back toward her table, before looking over her shoulder.

"Something like that." More like she was looking to get fucked up. Lord knows she'd need it.

Cause, right about then, she was fairly sure her panties were wet from just that brief interlude with Jacob.

'_Fuck me…'_

oooOooo

Three adios motherfuckers later for her and four for Jacob, both were pleasantly drunk, and much more relaxed. Bella was once against standing between Jacob's legs, facing him and chatting away, motioning with her cup. Jacob's hand had returned to her waist and was once again lazily brushing that bare strip of skin.

"So, I said, I said 'Y'know, Zordon was racist.' Did y'know that, Jake?" Bella asked, giggling. She leaned forward, until their noses were touching.

Jacob, for his part, had heard none of what Bella was saying. He had been too busy relishing the feel of her soft skin and checking her out without fear of retribution. Bella's chestnut-colored hair was pulled back into a messy-sexy ponytail, highlighting her delicate features, the tip brushing against her bare shoulders when she turned her head. She smelled heavenly, slightly sweet, but also spicy…like pure sex. When he commented on this, she had giggled, and told him it was some type of perfume with pheromones or something in it. Whatever it was, each whiff off it was edging his control out a little bit more, and he wanted her. Badly. If she was willing, well, hell, he'd lift her onto the table, strip her of the black, silky halter top she was wearing and the strip of denim that was barely passing as a skirt, and fuck her right then and there on the table.

"Jaaa-cob!" Bella whined playfully, bringing him back to their conversation. "My eyes are up here." She said, trying to direct his gaze upward.

"Jake!" He looked up reluctantly, and she snickered. "If you want to get the girl, the first rule you need to follow is to look at her eyes, not at her tits." Bella said in a mock-stern voice, and Jacob felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

"Sorry." He replied, slurring his words slightly, before looking around the mostly emptied bar. "Where did everyone go?"

"It's 2 a.m., last call." Bella replied, taking a final swig of her drink, before grabbing her bag from the table.

"Where you goin'?" He mumbled, trying to stand. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and gently pushed him back down into his seat; he didn't resist.

"Paying for the drinks. Don't even bother protesting, it is your birthday, after all, and the birthday boy gets what he wants." She said, patting his thigh. He shivered at the touch of her hand on his leg, and in that instant he was pretty sure he came a little in his jeans.

Before she could turn away, he grabbed her hand, and pulled her close again. "Anything I want?" He asked, his tone low and insinuating. Bella looked amused.

"Maybe." She replied saucily, before dropping a quick wink, and sashaying off to the bar to handle their tab.

Jacob's mind was a whirl as he watched her. In the past few years, Bella had changed so much. Her formerly small figure had filled out nicely, into womanly curves. She had legs for days, and her tiny A-cups had filled out—he had next to no experience, but he would put money on the fact that she had to be at least a large C...and she had gained confidence… a certain swagger that was almost more suited to a self-assured playboy, almost. She had…well, she had become the personification of sex, and damn, that girl knew it. And she knew how to use it to get what she needed or wanted.

While Jacob mused over this, Bella closed out their tab, and with a playful salute at the bartender, came back to the table to retrieve him.

"C'mon Jake, we're walking back to my apartment." She said, tugging on his arm, and he stood. The world swirled.

"Fuck me." He chuckled, reaching out blindly to steady his grip.

"A 'please' would be nice." Bella replied pleasantly. "And maybe asking permission before you copped a feel would help." Jacob looked down, only to find he was indeed cupping Bella's breasts.

"Aww, shit." Jacob withdrew his hands, slightly mortified. "My bad."

"You're not sorry, you little perv." Bella laughed, linking her arm in his, shaking off the incident, and steering him out of the bar.

As they stepped out of the bar, and into the streets of Seattle, Jacob shook his head wryly, cause he would be damned if the woman wasn't right.

He wasn't sorry at all.

oooOooo

_You've been askin'__, __I've been drinkin'__/__Thinkin about this godforsaken life I lead__/__It's a memory, I made it be__/__My lips went white, my spine teased tight__/__I realized it was gonna be a long night_

Once they were both safely in her small studio apartment, Bella turned the lock on her door knob, slid the deadbolt into place, and secured the chair, before turning around and dropping her keys and purse on to the small end table that was covered in mail.

"So, Jake, do you-" Bella stopped mid-sentence when she found Jacob sprawled out on her queen-sized bed, his arm over his eyes. As she approached him, he let out a slight groan and rolled onto his side slightly.

"Amateur." She snickered, before walking into the small kitchen area. Opening the cupboard drawer, she drew out a bottle of Don Julio and a shot glass. Serching through the fridge, she was annoyed to discover she was out of limes. With a shrug, she uncapped the bottle either way, and prepared to pour herself a shot. Looking back at Jacob sprawled on her bed, she took a swig straight from the bottle to steel her nerves, and marched over to the bed, bottle still in hand.

The clunk the bottle made on the end table shook Jacob from his stupor, and he opened his eyes just in time to watch Bella wriggle out of the tiny skirt, revealing an amethyst-colored pair of lacy boyshorts.

"Whaa-?" He mumbled, but Bella placed a finger to her lip with a small smile. He watched, entranced, as she reached for the hem of her halter and lifted it swiftly over her head, revealing the fact she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Fuuuuuck." The sigh was drawn out, as he took in the sight in front of him. Bella pulled the elastic band from her hair, completing the picture. Here was Bella, her skin the color of creams and roses, wearing nothing but a pair of tiny, lacy panties and black stilettos.

It was every wet dream he'd had since he turned sixteen come true. She ran her fingers through her hair, laughing quietly, and her breasts jiggled slightly. His dick twitched and hardened almost instantly, and he resisted the urge to reach down and stroke himself through his jeans.

Bella climbed onto the bed, moving until she was straddling his form.

"You like what you see?" She asked, and Jacob noticed that she was slurring her words just slightly and he nodded dumbly, as she shifted in his lap, pressing herself against him. "You like that, don't you?" Jacob nodded again.

"Tell me what you want, birthday boy," Bella purred into his ear, brushing her lips across his. She rolled her hips, grinding against his bulge, and Jacob let out a strangled growl, his hands coming up to rest on her waist.

"Cat got your tongue?" She asked, running her fingers down his chest, and then tugging on the hem of his shirt. He sat up slightly, allowing her to pull the fabric over his head. "Let me help you decide."

Jacob was absolutely dumbfounded—and more aroused than he had ever been before. Bella's brazen personality was intoxicating in itself; the copious amounts of alcohol, and the pheromones in the perfume added in had him too far gone to even articulate what he wanted.

Bella climbed from his lap and made short work of his belt, tossing it to the floor. With one last teasing look, her hands reached for Jacob's fly. That brought him to life.

"Let me do it," He said hastily, knocking her hands away. He needed those few seconds it would take to free himself to gain some semblance of control; he was desperately afraid he was going to come in his pants before she even got his zipper down.

He kicked off his pants, his boxers going with them, leaving him fully exposed.

oooOooo

Bella's jaw dropped as Jacob kicked his pants and boxers to the floor, his impressive erection straining toward her. Looks like his growth spurt was an all-over one. Jacob sat up, propping himself up on several pillows as Bella crawled between his legs. Her hair spilled over her shoulder, blocking his view as she engulfed his length into her hot, warm mouth. Jacob's head fell back at the contact of her tongue working along the head of his dick like it was a lollipop. Biting his lip, he knotted his fingers into her hair, brushing it out of the way. She moaned at the slight tug he gave, giving him an appreciative slurp in return. Jacob's hips begin to thrust, forcing more of him into her mouth.

She gagged as he bumped against the back of her throat and backed off slightly, but continued to bob up and down on his length.

Bella knew she was showing off her skills just a bit, pulling out all the stops. But, she figured it would only be a one night thing, and she might as well treat him right.

Jacob's dick pulsed in her hot mouth, and he tightened his grip on her hair almost painfully, pulling her up.

"I'm…I'm gonna…fuck—" He panted, releasing her and trying to calm his breathing and suppress the urge to blow his load.

"You're welcome." Bella said smugly, leaning back on her hands, observing him through half-lidded eyes. Jacob's body was glistening with a light sheen of sweat, his erection throbbing and angry, his eyes dark with passion.

"Bells…where did you learn to do that?" Jacob asked between pants, as he slowly gained control. What happened to the Bella he knew, before the bloodsucker? The one who had never had a boyfriend before in her life?

"Oh, you know…here…there…" She replied vaguely. She motioned towards his dick with her head. "Should I take care of that for you?" She asked, with a slight smirk.

Jacob's response was to haul her bodily up to toward the headboard and underneath him. His fingers pulled her panties off, before stroking along her smoothly shaved folds, marveling at the heat and the wetness he felt.

"I think I can take it from here." He breathed, and without further preamble, slid forward and pressed himself into her, slipping in fully in one stroke.

Bella's head fell back, and her mouth rounded, poised to release a cry of ecstasy. Jacob's mouth captured hers, cutting off her cry as he sussed out a rhythm. One hand came up to cup her breast, the other lifted her leg, to allow for better access.

The apartment was quiet except for the sound of skin against skin and the small cries and grunts of passion. Bella was flushed from exertion, as was Jacob. His fingers tweezed at her nipple, elicting a cry in response. Jacob could feel he was close, and his head fell back, his eyes closing as he worked to dispel the building pressure.

_Fuck. Can't come yet…let's see…football, patrolling…patrolling with Leah, Leah's a bitch…Leah's a bitch with great…dammit! Cullens. Bloodsuckers. Freaky bastards. There we go…_

Jacob's lips mouthed a litany of insults against the Cullens as Bella moved in sync beneath him, one hand holding her free breast, the other rubbing her clit excitedly.

"God, Jake. You feel so good." Bella moaned, her orgasm building sharply. She pinched her nipple and rolled it in between her fingers as the growing feeling of being utterly filled exploded, dragging her over the edge with a cry. Her fingers continued to brush against her clit, prolonging the burst of pleasure in her nether regions.

As Bella's hot core milked his dick, Jacob stilled, trying, and failing to fight his own orgasm. He pulled out, taking his dick into his hand. His hips jerked sharply, once, twice, as the first hot spurts of come came out, splashing against Bella's stomach. He pumped himself slowly as he continued to come, his head lolling back onto his shoulders.

oooOooo

Bella sighed and curled further into Jacob's side, redressed in a clean pair of panties and a tank top, Jacob clad in boxers. His breathing was deep and even, the combination of good sex and alcohol having worn him out, and Bella just didn't have the heart (or the energy herself) to kick him out of her bed and onto the couch. With one last yawn, she closed her eyes to the dark room and dropped her head onto his chest.

"Happy birthday, Jake." She whispered, falling asleep.

And oh, what a happy birthday it had been.

oooOooo

**Maaaan… this fic. I started writing it, but got stuck once they got into the apartment. I have a bit of a problem with lemons, although I've been writing them recently. However, writing one for my two-shot-turned-story helped to break any issues I had with writing them, and here's the end product. The words were a hell of a lot easier to get out now.**

**Song lyrics at the beginning are from "Use Somebody", by Kings of Leon. Song lyrics in the middle are from the untitled hidden track from the Cute is What We Aim For CD, "Rotation"...Enjoy! :]**


End file.
